


Late

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's late from patrol, Giles is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

It was almost sunrise and Buffy wasn't back from patrol yet. Giles was getting worried. She'd insisted on going back to her Slayer duties now that Daniel was a month old. Just because she was a mother didn't negate her destiny as the Chosen One. Well one of them, seeing as Faith was still very much alive.

While she was pregnant the Scoobies had taken up the slack along with a reluctant help from Spike, thanks to Dawn's pestering. What had been really unexpected was Angel showing up, his team in tow. Apparently Cordelia had been given a vision of Buffy getting hurt and they were there to make sure that didn't happen. Surprisingly the ensouled vampire was not jealous or disapproving of their relationship. And Giles got the feeling there was something going on between him and Wesley.

But now, everyone had gone, left a week after Daniel's birth. Buffy had reassumed her duties patrolling and everything had been going fine until now. As the sun's rays streamed into the window, Giles heard Daniel start to whimper. As he ventured into the nursery he planned to call the gang, they could start looking for Buffy if she didn't show by seven.


End file.
